hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
The DDOOM Events
During a dormant period of two weeks, when the Shadow Alliance wasn't stirring up much trouble, IceBite decided to sit down with his fellow members for a bit: at least until the Shadow Alliance decided to show up again. But on the Wednesday of the second week, IceBite and Adriana became the target of a new enemy force. The events went as follows. IceBite, Falaf, Adriana, Ash, May, Tory, Dawn, and Jackel, were all sitting in a relaxation room of a ship. Each had a drink, whether it be water, coffee, tea, or specially designed methane soda for grunts. Everybody gasped as they saw a red portal opening in the middle of the room. Ready to fight, the heroes waited for whatever was on the other side to come out. but, to their surprise, IceBite started to feel an electric-like shock. Adriana felt something similar, but only in her head. Antiplasma was stunning IceBite's ectoplasmic powers and ghost half. It was also stunning Adriana's telekenetic abilities. The two, stunned, floated off the ground and plunged into the portal. The bystanders didn't get to the portal in time. The portal dumped IceBite and Adriana into the PresPeace dimension. In a forest clearing in an alien dimension, IceBite and Adriana looked around. Before they were able to walk anywhere, more portals opened around them. The portals started to dump random people into the clearing. It actually turned out that it wasn't random. Something, or somebody, was hunting down the best heroes from every dimension. The heroes included: Jamie Harrison: A 16-year-old girl from One Way Rip with antiplasma throughout her body. She can perform incredibly strong telekenesis using the antiplasma, along with the ability to shoot deadly energy projectiles from her bare hands. She is incredibly strong despite a lack of muscle. When at full power, she can fly. IceBite Adriana A.M.: Originally raised in Hell to plunge his dimension into darkness, A.M. turned good. He betrayed, and killed, every demon lurking in his dimension. He wears stereotypical superhero clothing. His cape can turn into a sword, he can fire energy from his hands, and he is incredibly strong. Whether he can fly or not is unknown. Zandermander: A creature with no name, Zandermander was given a name later by the other heroes. He is a small gecko-like lizard, but can turn into a bus-long dragon coated in metal. Dumdog: Not a hero at all, he somehow managed to be sucked through one of the portals. He is a talking dog with a very low I.Q. It is thought that he is a mutant dog because of his opposable thumbs and human-like vocal cords. It is also known that when he is shown a delicious food, like doughnuts, he will become immortal until the doughnut or food is gone. If the doughnut or food is destroyed, he will go into a deadly balistic rage. Every hero was stripped of most of his or her powers. During a three month period, the heros started to gain their powers back by using random antiplasma-infested artifacts. Even though antiplasma is harmful to ectoplasmic powers with pure exposure, proper handling can actually regenerate ectoplasmic powers. The heroes found out that they were being hunted down by an ancient creature imprisoned within a crystal ball. The creature, named Kwabee, had more antiplasma than Jamie Harrison multiplied by one thousand. A complete master of antiplasma, Kwabee used to rule the Earth before 450 A.D. in One Way Rip. In 450 A.D., antiplasma was used to banish him into the crystal ball. In One Way Rip's year 2009, a group of men found the crystal ball, and woke up Kwabee. Kwabee knew of all the heroes who emerged in every dimension he could find, so he decided to teleport them in PresPeace to kill them. Trapped inside a crystal ball, he needed the men who found him, now his henchmen, to find his ancient staff. The men eventually found the staff after months of racing the heroes to it, and reunited the staff with the crystal ball, freeing Kwabee and unleashing his full potential. IceBite, Adriana, and A.M. decided to combat the monster with force. By this time, IceBite regained all of his elemental forms and powers. The other heroes had their powers fully restored as well. At this time, they also released the Benededict to combat Kwabee. They found out that Kwabee was impossible to kill without antiplasma, and Jamie didn't have enough. Jamie and Zandermander figured out an important detail during the fight. One energy ball from Kwabee could defeat him if used properly against him. Adriana used telekenesis to take one of Kwabee's energy balls and direct it into a random rock. IceBite then used the rock's antiplasma to turn Kwabee into sand. Over another three month period, the heroes fought off Kwabee's generals. There was one general for every major ancient civilization. When Kwabee was killed, the heroes found out that Kwabee's antiplasma was releasing the generals from other imprisonment methods one by one. After defeating every general over the three months, IceBite, Adriana, Jamie, and Zandermander found a way to re-open portals back to their home dimensions. The heroes returned to their home dimensions where they originally left. Only two seconds had passed in their home dimensions. A.M. decided to stay in PresPeace, because his home dimension rejected him as a hero.